


Welcome back, PV.

by Jtgckf



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Gen, Just angst, Lord Boxman - Freeform, Spoilers, Spoilers for Season 3, agony even, and summaries, boxman - Freeform, im bad at tags, pain if you insist, professor venemous, shadowy figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jtgckf/pseuds/Jtgckf
Summary: You knew that villainy will come between you and family but not like this.
Relationships: Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Welcome back, PV.

You stood among the crowd, watching the tournament at the plaza. Fink was on your shoulders to get a better view. All of you watched turbo K.O fight with opponents, and he was showing no signs of stopping. The more heroes he defeated the more you could sense Fink getting angry and anxious. Mid-battle she left, said she needed to do something. You trusted her and continued to watch the battle right in front of you. Next up was Enid and Rad. Despite you being a villain, and their enemy, you cheered them on. 

Before the battle began you saw Venemous sneak up to turbo K.O. Immediately you got anxious just seeing your partner like this. The eye contact that you two had made you feel more uneasy. His eyes were hollow and dark. As if he was looking through you. And Maybe he was. It was hard to tell if he even recognized you anymore. He whispered to turbo K.O and slithered away. The battle started off poorly. Enid and Rad looked dead beat, getting swung off of the ring, barely holding onto the barriers. The crowd got quiet as all of you waited for what's going to happen next. The host was counting down every second that felt like minutes.  
You were about to lose hope. But soon enough the pair jumped back into the ring. You watched them both pop glorbs into their newly acquired neckpieces. They turned into their Turbo selves, continuing the battle. It was going better, for a little, but their attacks backfired when T.K.O gained control of them. Knocking down the duo. 

You looked around as you felt the ground below you rumble. Everyone in the crowd doing the same. The rumbling came from Gar's. Soon enough the Lakewood tree emerged from the shop, Venemous was standing right next to it. A device had popped up from the leaves, the laser beam pointing at T.K.O. You scanned around to see Fink on the other side of the ring.  
"Fink!" you yelled but she didn't seem to hear. "Fink!" you repeated as you pushed your way out to her. You picked her up and ran back to the others, further away from the pink dome T.K.O was creating. "Stay by me Fink" you told her as you gripped her tighter. She held onto your coat. The dome now had reached you, causing you both to collapse. 

All you could do is watch Boxman attack with his robots, but he failed, flying into the sun with Dendy and the rest. You placed your hand onto Fink's shoulder for comfort, maybe for your own more than hers. Distant voices started to chant for K.O, getting louder and louder with even more voices joining in. It was humiliating, but you had to as well. You raised your arm and chanted as well, it was hard to move, your body aching at the smallest of movement. The dome was getting smaller and smaller, until it was only around T.K.O. Slowly you stood up to watch, picking up Fink. 

T.K.O seemed to struggle to keep it up while Venemous was scolding him. It grew into a fight. As Venemous was giving his speech he was knocked down by the kid, turning back into his normal form that you had missed so much. T.K.O charged up his fists and aimed at him. You and Fink watched in fear. Fink struggled out of your grip and ran towards them, placing herself between the two. "Fink no!" you yelled, following her. She looked back at Venemous with tears already building up in her eyes. "What kind of minion would I be if I didn't stand by your side til the very end?" "No!" you yelled and collapsed in front of her. T.K.O charged up again, you glanced back at your family one last time as the laser was shot out, hitting you. "Welcome back, PV"


End file.
